Leap of Faith
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Adam meets and intriguing woman at the bar. However, it takes a little convincing for her to give him a chance. Adam/Carmella.


[ **an** ] another oneshot, this one is dedicated to kimberly [breakthewalls] hope you like it!

[ **disclaimer** ] i can't help that my brain gets inspired by _**everything**_.

 **Leap of Faith**

The whiskey burned a trail down his throat. To say that Adam Cole was having a bad day would be an understatement. Hell, to say he was having a bad _year_ would be an understatement. First, his girlfriend of over a year had left him. He hadn't even noticed that she was unhappy. Then, he had a big fight with his family. While they were at least on speaking terms now, things were still tenuous. Then, earlier that day he had received a demotion at work.

He sat the glass down on the aged oak bar and motioned for the bartender to pour him another. He sat, elbows crossed on the counter, and waited for his drink. As the bartender approached carrying the bottle of Jameson, the door to the bar opened up. Adam's gaze drifted to the door out of sheer curiosity and the woman who walked in took his breath away.

She wore a short black cocktail dress and leopard print heels. She was tall and slender, her thick blonde hair was curled to perfection. She slid onto the first empty bar stool at the end of the bar and waited her turn for the bar tener to approach.

Adam picked up his glass and took a sip as he watched her. She must have ordered wine because the bartender grabbed a long stem glass. She watched as the deep red liquid filled the glass, a look of sadness on her beautiful face.

He hated seeing a woman so beautiful looking so upset. _What could be bothering her?_

He took another swig of his drink. She sat quietly at the end of the bar as she sipped her wine. Could his luck take a turn tonight?

He downed the rest of his drink before walking over to her. He slid onto the empty stool beside her. "Hello beautiful."

She scoffed and took another sip of her wine, but didn't ask him to leave.

"I'm Adam," He offered as he motioned for the bartender.

"Carmella."

"It's nice to meet you, Carmella." He smiled. She finished off her wine just as the bartender approached. "One more jameson on the rocks for me and another glass of wine for the lady, please."

The blonde smiled slightly as her glass was refilled and another drink was placed in front of Adam. "Thank you."

"So, what has a beautiful woman like you looking so sad?"

She frowned, "I could ask what has a handsome man like you downing whiskey on the rocks.." She nodded toward his drink. "It isn't hard to tell you are drinking some kind of problem away."

He shrugged, "Work trouble. Nothing that won't get better eventually." He was surprised by his own optimism. Before she had walked into the bar he had never felt so down. It was amazing how just the sight of her seemed to lift his spirits. "Your turn.' He persisted, swirling the ice in his drink before taking a sip.

She sighed as she took another sip of her drink, her dark lipstick leaving marks on the side of the glass. "Just feeling a little down, I guess."

"Maybe we can cheer each other up." He gave her a mischievous smile that caused her to roll her eyes."

"How do you know I am not seeing someone?"

"If you were and you were feeling like this and he let you didn't do something to cheer you up, he wouldn't deserve you."

She smiled slightly, "Thank you."

He nodded. "So, are you - - - seeing someone?"

She shook her head, "No, not anymore." She took another drink of her wine, looking forlorn.

He pointed to her glass of wine, "Look at that. You left your lipstick on your glass. I suppose, seeing I bought it that glass of wine, that means your lips are mine." He gave her a rueful smile.

She shook her head, her frown intensifying. "Adam, I am sure you are a really great guy and all, but. . . I've been hurt in the past. I don't think I can handle getting hurt again. So, I'm not really up for a one and done."

Adam reached out and took her hand, startling the blonde who stared at him with wide eyes. "I don't mean to overstep my bounds, but I am not looking to hurt you. I don't know what those other guys did to you, but I promise, if you give me a chance, I am not going to take off and leave in the morning." He squeezed her hand gently and gave her a reassuring smile before letting go.

Carmella simled sardonically, "Your words are very nice, but how do I know you are telling the truth?"

"You just have to have a little faith, that's all."

 **-x-**

His hand was warm around hers as they walked up the stairs to her townhouse. Her heart was pounding so hard she thought it might actually beat right out of her chest. She reached into her black gucci purse and pulled out her keys with shaking hands. She led him inside and closed and locked the door.

 _What if she was making the wrong decision?_

 _It was pretty suspicious he insisted on going to her house._

 _What if he was going to bolt before she woke up?_

 _Would he heart be able to handle that?_

In an instant his lips her on hers and all of her worry slipped away. She took his hand and led him to her room. _It is okay. Have a little faith._

Their lips found each other once again, his hands making their way to her hips. His fingers slowly drifted up her back to the zipper on her dress as he trailed kisses down her neck. The room was filled with the purr of her zipper as he slowly slid his hands down her back. The soft black material fell in a pile around her ankles and she took a deep breath before unbutton the first button on his shirt.

 _It was time to take a leap of faith._

-x-

The sun was just beginning to rise when she opened her eyes. Almost instantly her heart began to race. _Had he jetted or had kept his promise?_

Slowly the blonde rolled over. She smiled with relief when she found a stunning pair of blue eyes watching her. His long hair was disheveled.

He reached out, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

His fingers drifted gently over his back before pulling her into a kiss. "I told you I wasn't going anywhere."


End file.
